Fallen
by Moony J4M
Summary: Queria tê-los visto mais uma vez.


**Fallen**

**.x.**

Ele nasceu na última sexta-feira de novembro; faltava pouco menos de um mês para o inverno começar, e os ventos já ficavam cada vez mais frios e cortantes. A avó de Walburga, Violetta, nos dissera mais de uma vez que nascer no inverno não seria bom presságio. Não dei muita importância à superstição dela, mas também tinha lá as minhas preocupações; minha esposa já não era mais uma mocinha de vinte anos, e aquele seria o nosso primeiro filho. Realmente não seria bom enfrentar um parto difícil em pleno inverno, por isso fiquei de certa forma aliviado de ter acontecido ainda no outono.

Eu estava olhando o céu pela janela quando ouvi o primeiro choro da criança; o parto levara quase o dia todo, mas ele nascera exatamente no momento em que eu havia localizado a estrela Sirius no céu. Meu filho sempre soube encontrar um momento marcante para aparecer. Eu só havia ouvido antes o choro agudo e lamurioso das minhas sobrinhas, agora já meninas crescidas, mas o de Sirius era bem forte para uma criança nascida antes do tempo.

Subi as escadas correndo, ansioso para vê-los. Quando entrei no quarto, a medibruxa segurava nos braços o bebê pequeno e ensangüentado, tentando fazê-lo parar de chorar.

- É um menino, Senhor Black. E é saudável. – ela disse, me mostrando a criança. Ele já estava chorando menos e mais baixo, e ela o limpava carinhosamente com um pano. Talvez fosse um pouco menor do que um bebê com mais tempo de gestação, mas parecia perfeitamente bem.

A medibruxa o pôs nos meus braços, e eu, desajeitado mesmo tendo segurado minhas sobrinhas por tanto tempo, o levei para Walburga. Ela estava pálida e cansada, quase desmaiada, eu diria, e não era para menos. Mas sorria ao segurar fracamente o nosso filho, e pegar na sua mão magra a mãozinha dele. Ele ainda reclamava um pouco, com aquele resmungo choroso que os bebês fazem, mas se aconchegou junto da mãe.

Sirius levou ainda uns dois dias para abrir os olhos, e o cabelo dele era escuro e macio, como uma penugem. Passei muito tempo apenas olhando para ele, desvendando os mistérios dos bebês e seus cuidados, enquanto Walburga lutava com as fraldas. Éramos bem o tipo de casal que poderia nunca ter filhos, poderíamos passar a vida toda tendo apenas um ao outro, conversando e escrevendo sobre o que nos interessasse. Mas ainda assim nos fazia falta ter um, principalmente agora que os parentes nos olhavam como se não fôssemos capazes de gerar mais um Black. Eu ainda era jovem para ser pai, mas Walburga nem tanto.

Qual não foi a nossa surpresa quando ela engravidou novamente apenas alguns meses depois! Achamos que Sirius seria o único, mas ele nem teve tempo de sentir ciúmes do nascimento do irmão; Regulus nasceu no inverno de sessenta e um. A despeito dos maus agouros de Violetta, ele era uma criança saudável e levou menos de meio dia para nascer. Seu primeiro choro não foi tão forte quanto o de Sirius, que parecia reclamar de estar sendo tirado de um lugar tão quentinho. Regulus chorou como se essa fosse a única forma pela qual ele podia agradecer por sair dali. Mas claro que não pensei nisso na época em que eles nasceram; são coisas em que a gente só pensa muito tempo depois.

**.x.**

Houve momentos em que cheguei a pensar que Walburga enlouqueceria tentando cuidar de dois meninos com tão pouca diferença de idade, a ponto de serem os dois ainda bebês ao mesmo tempo. Mas eu não queria nenhuma mulher estranha cuidando dos meus filhos, e muito menos um elfo feio com hábitos higiênicos duvidosos, mas Kreacher sempre nos serviu em tudo. Sirius berrava a plenos pulmões quando chegava perto dele, mas Regulus se acostumou logo, e mesmo o quadro estranho que era ver aquelas crianças gordinhas nos braços finos da criatura verde foi se tornando natural na casa.

Ficávamos assustados com qualquer doença, por mínima que fosse, que eles tinham. Os dois muito provavelmente seriam os nossos únicos filhos, mas sempre adoeciam ao mesmo tempo! Sirius, a despeito de ter nascido de oito meses, parecia mais forte, mas mesmo quando Regulus ficava com febre e tossindo, ele não largava do seu encalço e acabava adoecendo também.

Eles cresceram assim, tendo apenas um ao outro como companhia para brincadeiras. Cygnus dizia que ele e a esposa tinham se encarregado de gerar as mulheres da nova geração, e nós dos homens. As meninas já eram muito crescidas para brincar com eles em pé de igualdade, mas Andromeda ria das suas briguinhas infantis sobre varinhas em miniatura e corria a acudir Sirius quando ele, afobado, vinha correndo pela escada e caía dos últimos degraus. Regulus puxava os cabelos de Narcissa quando ela, desajeitada no alto de seus sete anos, tentava segurá-lo como a uma de suas bonecas maiores. Bellatrix, que já havia passado da idade de brincar com bonecas-bebês há algum tempo, não se interessava muito por eles, preferindo conversar com Walburga e falar de Hogwarts.

Foram bons tempos, aqueles em que todos eram crianças e nós estávamos aliviados por não sermos um casal estéril, comprometido pelas gerações de casamentos consangüíneos. E foram desses tempos mais distantes que eu guardei as memórias mais nítidas. Tudo o que aconteceu depois foi uma espécie de outono prolongado; os garotos indo pra escola e os meses em que eu e Walburga ficávamos sozinhos, não mais conversando ou escrevendo, nem mesmo dividindo o mesmo cômodo muitas vezes. Logo depois de eles partirem, o elfo passava resmungando, recolhendo as meias e papéis que eles haviam esquecido pelos cantos mais improváveis possíveis da casa.

E a guerra, essa sim eu não sei como começou e nem mesmo como terminou. Foi sutil e rápido demais. Num momento tínhamos os nossos filhos brincando juntos no tapete da sala e no outro os dois já eram rapazes crescidos, brigando cada qual do seu modo pelo que acreditavam. Eu admirava a coragem, mesmo que não o dissesse; ele era tão jovem, tão jovem que muito provavelmente nem soubesse direito o que estava fazendo. Quando tinha a idade dele, eu também pensava que podia mudar as coisas. A diferença entre nós dois é que eu nunca saí do meu lugar, enquanto Sirius, com toda aquela força que ele tinha, teve a audácia de fazer tudo o que não precisava fazer, de tentar tudo o que não poderia conseguir, de proteger todos que não poderiam ser protegidos quando o fim chegasse. Ele não pôde proteger nem a si mesmo, mas quem se importa com isso quando tem dezesseis anos?

Para mim, essa guerra e todos os ideais antigos que ela trazia à tona terminaram quando os quartos deles ficaram vazios, quando Kreacher não precisava mais arrumar as camas e colocar as roupas para lavar, e só entrava lá uma vez por dia para tirar a poeira. Quando eu e Walburga definitivamente não nos preocupávamos mais em ocupar os mesmos cômodos, ainda que eu a ouvisse chorar de vez em quando, talvez se perguntando onde Regulus estaria. Quando o nome de Sirius deixou de ser pronunciado na casa, e Bellatrix fazia piadas sobre o que aconteceria com a resistência quando o Lorde terminasse o que pretendia fazer. A guerra para mim havia terminado porque foi se tornando apenas um pano de fundo para coisas piores: o primogênito deserdado, o outro filho desaparecido. Quem poderia se importar com o Lorde e com o que aconteceria com os mestiços e sangues-ruins quando coisas assim aconteciam dentro da sua própria casa? De todo modo, a culpa era deles, por se meterem entre nós. A culpa era daqueles ideais antigos. A culpa era da resistência por precisar desses rapazes tão jovens para morrer por eles. A culpa era do Lorde por precisar desses rapazes tão jovens para matar por ele.

A guerra terminou para mim sem que eu tivesse forças para ter mais argumentos contra ela, sem que eu sequer pudesse ver o rosto dos meus filhos mais uma vez. Lembrava-me apenas dos dois ainda crianças, e do modo como eles se bastavam. Lembrava-me também de Walburga, com o rosto jovem e ainda sem ter sido mãe, rindo enquanto eu lhe mostrava o meu último ensaio. E de como ela havia segurado Sirius naquela noite, enquanto ele ainda chorava por ter sido posto em um mundo prestes a cair em desgraça. Pensei, com amargura, que Regulus desde o começo tinha vivido tudo o que lhe era possível viver, ainda que do seu jeito discreto e arredio, porque de alguma forma sabia que não teria tempo o suficiente.

Se eu tivesse vivido um pouco mais, saberia que nenhum deles teve esse tempo, e que no fim das contas choravam ambos por não poderem fazer nada para evitar que tudo se acabasse.

* * *

**N.A.:** Orion Black é agora também conhecido como meu terceiro personagem favorito (L)

Dark, chuchu, 'brigada pela betagem e pela capa (L)

Reviews fazem bem pra pele :D Não, sério.


End file.
